


The morning-afters

by CyrahX



Series: The many stages of Jay and Dick's very special relationship [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jealous Jason, Jealousy, M/M, Morning After, Possessive Behavior, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrahX/pseuds/CyrahX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would've caught up with them one day; Dick is just surprised it did so quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning-afters

"Jay... I think we should talk about it." 

"About what?" 

"About yesterday. About Roy and... me." 

"What about it?" 

"You tell me that, Jay." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"You're the one ignoring me since we got back home today and giving me short cut answers that don't express any kind of emotion. You're pissed." 

"Think what you want, Dick." 

"There. Another proof." 

"What?" 

"You didn't use a nickname. You never call me ‘Dick’. Means you're serious. You're never serious except when you try to hide something. Or when you're pissed." 

Jason snorted and turned his attention to the sandwich he was about to make himself before Dick showed up. 

"Why should I be pissed? How did you get that glorious idea? Tell me." 

"Because you're jealous. And you don't like that feeling. The thought of someone else’s hands on me, someone else doing things to me." 

"Pf, I'm not a girl who whines about other chicks hitting on her boyfriend. Like I care about that." 

"If you're jealous just say it - I understand." 

Jason looked at him blankly; like he didn’t understand what he was saying. 

"And again: Why do you think that?" 

"Is that a serious question?" Dick asked a bit irritated this time and crossed his arms. "Jay, you looked like you wanted to murder me when I texted Roy this morning." 

"I was just tired, dude. I didn't look like anything." 

"You scared away that employee of our tailor when he asked if I needed help." 

"I could have needed his help as well, I just felt ignored." 

"You asked for a female employee to take my measurements." 

"Yeah, 'cause women are better at those things than dudes." 

"Then why didn't you let me tip the waiter at the restaurant?" 

"Do we look like we can afford to tip every waiter in this town?" 

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose at this and kept himself from sighing. 

"Jason, when our postman called me by my nickname, you told him to go find another dick to fuck himself with." 

"Didn't you notice that he just wanted inside your pants?" 

Now Dick put his hands on his hips. He had a lot more in petto. 

"You didn't let Wally pick me up to hang out." 

"You can drive by yourself, ya know? You’re a grown man.” 

"I found a picture of a comic Red Hood shooting Arsenal!" 

"Because he sucks!" 

“We fucked seven times today, me participating in only three of them!” 

“So? Can’t keep up with me, grandpa?” 

“You marked every spot on my body you could possibly put some kind of mark on, Jay. If people wouldn’t know better they’d think I’ve been abused.” 

“Oh now don’t tell me you don’t like my love bites, hun.” 

"Jesus Christ, Jason! Just take this serious now, will you?!" 

Jason sighed and put one fist on his hip in annoyance. 

"God, I'm just having a bad day. All I need is some alone time and what do I get? A nagging husband." 

"Im sorry, Jay. For not pulling away when I should have. We had a deal." 

"Hey. It's okay, Dickie. It's not your fault if you like cock in your ass, no matter whose it is." His tone was provoking, the cynicism clearer than ever, the look in his eyes venomous. 

"What was that?" Dick asked as if he didn't hear right. He actually became a little pale. 

"Yeah. I totally understand that. Reckoning how often you get it from me, you must be tired of just one. No big deal, right?" He grabbed his finished sandwich and took a huge bite, "Now if you don't mind." 

Jason headed for the TV and made himself comfortable on the couch, leaving Dick standing there, open mouthed. 

Dick followed and made a halt behind the couch. He crossed his arms. 

"Is that your way to communicate to me you're jealous? You can’t talk to me like an adult?" 

Jason snorted. "Me, jealous? Dude, if I think about how many people touched you before me, I should be disgusted. _If_ I was jealous. Which is not the case." 

He said that so nonchalantly, as if that wouldn't matter at all. It kind of stung. 

"You're not being fair. You fucked him too. We talked about this." 

"But he didn't fuck _me_!" Jason suddenly burst out. 

"What's the difference?" his husband challenged, and Jason wanted to throw that sandwich in his face if he wouldn't shut up. 

"Dick, I'm not gonna-" 

"You're still the one I run to!" Dick suddenly shouted, 

"The one that I belong to!" 

No… He wasn't shouting - he was singing. 

"You're still the one I want for life!" 

That stupid song again! 

"Oh God Dick just-" 

"You're still the one that I love!" 

"I told you to-" 

"The only one I dream of!" 

"Dick, I swear-" 

"You're still the one I kiss goodnig-" 

"Okay okay, I get it!" Jason then exclaimed, because Dick could be so fucking annoying when he wanted to, "It's alright, now shut up before I change my mind." 

Actually Jason had been in the mood to fight, to provoke Dick until he burst out (which only he was able to achieve from all relatives, whether that was good or not), but Dick wasn't in the mood, so he just swallowed every insult and used his Dick-line, the one no one could escape from. It always made you lose in a way; Jason couldn't stand it when Dick was still so nice to him. 

Jason felt Dick hop onto the couch beside him and snake his arms around his right one. He grabbed the remote from Jason's hand and put it aside so he wouldn't be able to distract himself with the TV. 

"Never again, okay? We thought we could do this, but it would've caught up with us someday. I'm just surprised it did so quickly." 

Dick looked at Jason, searching eye contact. But Jason on the other hand didn’t face him. 

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked out of the blue. Dick didn't expect that, but he wanted to be honest to his husband and himself. 

"I did," he answered quietly, "But that doesn't mean anything." 

Jason didn't answer nor look at him. His jaw tensed, he was gritting his teeth inside. Staring blankly at the screen. Thinking. 

"I know," he grumbled eventually, then looked at Dick, 

"Want a bite?" 

He raised the sandwich in his hand that Dick accepted with a smile. That was Jay’s way to tell him it was okay, he was done feeling bad, even if that didn’t mean everything was resolved. 

Then Jason turned his attention to the TV again and continued eating. After a stretched silence he said, suddenly stopping to chew: 

"I dare you to take a bite of someone else's sandwich." 

With that grumble, Dick laid his head on his husband's shoulder and they quietly watched their favorite program – The Walking Dead.

**Author's Note:**

> And again thanks for reading, for your comments and for your enjoying!   
> I already have the stages I want to write in mind, so that means that I already see the end of it (still takes a while though). Feel free to share your ideas with me to prolong this story!


End file.
